


See More, Hear More, Feel More

by britomart_is



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Crack, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Star Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean, Sam Has a Large Cock, Stanford Era, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britomart_is/pseuds/britomart_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to the movies and his heterosexuality is imperiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See More, Hear More, Feel More

**Author's Note:**

> Hat-tip to IMAX for the smutty slogan (see title) that inspired this story.

Dean sneaks off to go to this movie - it's pretty dorky, but who wouldn't want to see porn in giant 3D? And it's a little skeevy, he finds himself a seat really far away from any other men, but the porn is pretty hot - it's these two girls for the first part, and the redhead's tits are right there in his face. 

But then. But then there's the blowjob scene. It's a serious closeup, hot girl's nice pink pout wrapped around this ... this _monster_ cock. And there's nothing wrong with blowjob scenes, right? Every red-blooded American male appreciates those. 

But Dean's getting pretty warm, shifting in his seat a little, because he just can't pay attention to the girl when that cock is there. It's long, thick and flushed and every time the girl pulls back it's glistening. The worst part is, it's right up in his face, fucking 3D, like Dean could just reach out and wrap his fingers around it, touch for himself, see if the girth is as heavy in his hand and the skin as warm as he thinks it would be - if Dean thought about that kind of thing. Which he totally doesn't. 

And it's starting to get hot and heavy on the screen now, the guy's hips are starting to push forward, and there's this big fucking hand coming around to rest on the back of the girl's head in the background, not blocking the action, and the pink flush on that gorgeous dick is getting more and more, and Dean knows there's gonna be a money shot and it's gonna be awesome. 

Dean's not sure when his hand crept down under his waistband and started rubbing and pressing and stroking, or how he got so fucking close to coming all over the inside of his pants without even fucking noticing and fuck, there, the camera's zooming out for the money shot and _oh Holy God in HEAVEN_ but it's too fucking late and Dean's hips snap off the seat and into his hand and he's coming so hard he might be dying just as, onscreen, Dean's baby brother comes in wet stripes across the girl's face. 

Dean sits there in shock, breathless and sticky and pretty certain that's the best orgasm he's ever had, and the porno's moved on, Sam's no longer onscreen, and Dean thinks maybe he imagined it, and what the fuck does that say about him? But when the credits roll he can't help scanning the names and oh dear God, there's an Angus Young credited and Dean _knows_ then, and he feels a little dirty and then he feels a little tingly and then he feels even dirtier. 

When he gets back to the motel Sam's sitting there watching the Discovery Channel and it's so fucking absurd that Dean just goes off, _so that's how Sam fucking paid for Stanford, huh?_ It's one hell of a fight and Sam's cheeks are blushing pink (like they were in the movie, oh God), and Dean can't stop thinking about that big, perfect cock that Sam's hiding in his pants, and when Sam actually shoves him, pushes him up against the wall, well, Dean's only human. 

He's so busy kissing Sam, bruising his mouth, that it takes him a minute to realize Sam's gone silent, and then he realizes his hand's down Sam's pants groping him and how did that happen? It takes a moment longer for him to realize that Sam's hard. Dean stares at Sam and shifts his fingers, feels the head of Sam's cock pushing out from the waistband of his briefs, and then he has to know. 

Sam's not exactly complaining as Dean pushes him against the wall and pulls at his pants roughly, careful with the goods but impatient, needing to see it. He pushes Sam's briefs down impatiently and _oh_ ... there it is, in all its glory, right up in Dean's face again and better than anything on film. Dean touches Sam's cock wonderingly, exploring, and this is his, god damn it, not some porno actress's, Sam's cock is _Dean's_ , and he licks until Sam's hand comes up clasping in his hair and Jesus, Dean's hard again, and he wraps one hand around the base of Sam's cock, so fucking much of it, and the rest fits perfectly into his mouth, just the way he thought it would. 

Dean has a flash of a thought that they're probably pretty fucking hot doing this, make a good porno themselves, and then he makes a thoughtful noise, Sam's hips jump, pushing forward at the vibration of Dean's throat, and Dean gets back to the task at hand.


End file.
